Sailor Pluto's Surprise
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: One shot! Setsuna's pregnant! But who's the father? What happens when she has to stop time to save the other senshi?


'blah' means thoughts

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

WARNING: This is a Setsuna/ Mamoru pairing. Also, I'm using a lot of Japanese in this story. It's sort of easy to figure out what's going on even if you don't know any Japanese whatsoever. Plus, I KNOW some of the facts in here aren't true, but they make the story flow better.

"Sailor Pluto's Surprise"

Setsuna rubbed her swollen belly and sighed. Seven months had been a long time, and she still had two more months to go. As she was fixing her maternity shirt, there came a knock at the door.

"It's open."

Chibi-Usa poked her head in and said, "Puu, Haruka-san and Michiru-san want to talk to you."

"Small Lady! What a pleasant surprise!" Setsuna sat down on her bed. She patted the bed beside her. "Come here." Chibi-Usa entered the room and ran over to the bed. She jumped up on the bed and sat down beside Setsuna. "Give me your hand, Little One."

Chibi-Usa held out her hand. Setsuna took it and led it over to her belly. "Do you feel that, Little Lady?"

"What is it, Puu?"

"It's the baby. My baby is a Sailor Senshi."

"A Sailor Senshi? Which senshi?"

"Sailor Saturn. The last Outer Senshi."

Then, a new voice called up the stairs. "Chibi-Usa-chan? Are you coming back down?"

"Hai, I am, Haruka-san."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Setsuna stood up and walked toward the door. Chibi-Usa followed suite.

They walked down the stairs, which took a few minutes. Chibi-Usa led her into the front room. The room was dark. When Chibi-Usa flipped the lights on, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, and Michiru jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!"

Haruka and Michiru led Setsuna over to a chair that was near a table that had presents that were wrapped in baby paper. Everyone gathered around the table. Usagi pushed a small box toward Setsuna. "Open this one first!"

Setsuna un-wrapped the box and opened it. She gasped as she pulled out a cute violet baby dress with puffy sleeves. "It's so cute! Arigato, Usagi-chan," Setsuna said.

Chibi-Usa pushed the present she wrapped towards Setsuna, but she was too far away, and the present stopped in front of Haruka. She smiled and pushed the present the rest of the way. Setsuna un-wrapped the present and smiled real big at Chibi-Usa as she pulled out a teething ring that had all the star signs on it. Chibi-Usa looked down and said, "Makoto-san helped me make it."

Setsuna laid the present on the table and patted her lap. "Come here, Small Lady."

Chibi-Usa ran over to her guardian. Setsuna pulled Chibi-Usa in to the chair, and the little girl sat on the arm of the chair. Setsuna wrapped her arms around Chibi-Usa and said, "It's a wonderful present, my Little One. I love it and do you know why?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "No. Why, Puu?"  
"Because it came from you. You who is so very dear to me, Little Lady."

They broke the embrace, and Setsuna asked, "Which one should I open next?"

"Open Ami-san's gift, Puu."

Ami handed the Guardian of Time her gift, which had a familiar shape to it. When the present was opened, it was revealed to be a book of bedtime stories.

"Oh, Ami-chan! It's perfect!"

Rei pushed her gift, which was small in size, towards the oldest senshi. Setsuna picked it up and opened it. "Oh, Rei-chan! I love it!"

"What is it, Setsuna-san?" Usagi asked.

"It's a tape of lullaby songs, Odango Atama," Chibi-Usa replied.

Usagi decided to ignore Chibi-Usa's insult, and Makoto pushed her present forward. "I hope you like it, Setsuna-san."

"I'm sure I will," Setsuna said as she un-wrapped the gift. She gasped, when she saw the gift. She brought out a pair of violet booties and a bonnet to match, both handmade. "Arigato, Makoto-chan. They're wonderful!"

Minako pushed a long bag toward Setsuna. "It's not wrapped, because it would've been too awkward to wrap."

Setsuna opened the bag and brought a firm pillow for the bassinet.

"Oh, it's great! Arigato, Minako-chan," Setsuna breathed.

Haruka pushed a medium sized box towards her friend. When Setsuna took the paper off, it turned out to be a box containing a car seat/carrier combination.

"Arigato, Haruka-chan," Setsuna thanked.

Last, but not least, Michiru handed over her present. It was un-wrapped and the box was opened. The present turned out to be a mobile that had all of the star signs on it and played hour songs (just scores): Outer Senshi Theme, Moonlight Densetsu, Ai No Senshi, and Tuxedo Mirage.

"Arigato, Michiru-chan." Setsuna stood up. "Everyone, thank you for everything."

Ami looked at her watch and said, "Gomen, Setsuna-san. I have to go to my computer class."

"It's all right, Ami-chan. I'm pretty sure you all have places you'd rather be than with me." Setsuna winked, telling them that she wanted to be alone for a little while.

"I need to get back to the temple."

"Haruka and I have to leave. We're the performers at the concert tonight."

"Usagi-chan and I could go to the arcade," Minako spoke up.

"I'm going back to my apartment to do some baking." Makoto noticed Chibi-Usa had no where to go, so she added, "Would you like to help me, Chibi-Usa-chan?"  
"Can I? That would be great!"

With that decided, everyone left the apartment, leaving Setsuna alone. After a few minutes, the door opened, and there stood Mamoru.

"Konnichi wa, Mamoru-san."

"What's with the formality, Setsuna-chan? Usa-ko's not around." Mamoru walked over to the dark-haired woman and tenderly placed his hand on the side of her face.

Setsuna nuzzled his hand and murmured, "Mamo-chan."

"Besides, I have a few presents for our child." Mamoru carried in three boxes. He set them down. When Setsuna opened them, they contained a walker, a stroller, and a swing. Setsuna smiled at Mamoru and walked over to him. "Arigato, Mamo-chan." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Mamoru smiled and hugged his Setsuna-chan back.

"Anything for my Setsuna-chan. Have you picked out a name yet?"  
"Yes, I have. I've had the name Hotaru in mind for awhile now."

"It's perfect."

"Moon Cosmic Power! Make UP!"

"Moon Prism Power! Make UP!"

"Mercury Star Power! Make UP!"

"Mars Star Power! Make UP!"

"Jupiter Star Power! Make UP!"

"Venus Star Power! Make UP!"

"Uranus Planet Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Planet Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Planet Power! Make UP!"

Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto ran to the open field where the youma was collecting energy.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon launched into their speech.

"Aino seigno!"

"Sera fuku bishoushou senshi!"

"Sailor Moon!"  
"Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Tsukini kawate…" Sailor Moon began.

"Oshoukyo!" The two Moon senshi finished.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!" The fiery beam destroyed the youma easily.

"That was too easy," Sailor Uranus said, carefully.

Sailor Mercury brought out her data computer and started scanning the area. "There's a portal of some kind to our right."

"No, worse. A breached taboo door!' Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"Let's seal it, senshi!" Sailor Jupiter put in. "Supreme Thunder!"

"World Shaking!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Moon pulled out the Holy Grail. "Crisis Make Up!" She stepped up to Super Sailor Moon. She brandished her new Moon Scepter. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!"

Suddenly, as the attack hit, an invisible force started dragging the nine Sailor Senshi towards the breached door.

"If we pass through the door, we'll be in another dimension!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Somebody do something!" Sailor Mars yelled.

Sailor Pluto knelt on her left knee, still holding the Garnet Scepter. "My Father Chronos, guardian of time and space, lend me your power! Close the breached taboo door!" She paused as she slammed the end of the Garnet Scepter down on the grass. "DARK DOME CLOSE!!"

Time stopped, and Sailor Pluto called out, "Use the Sailor Teleport!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!"

They teleported to the forest beside the Hikawa Shrine. Sailor Pluto collapsed as her power gave away. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus rushed over to her.

"Sailor Pluto, why did you do that?" Sailor Neptune asked. "Now, you'll die."

"Sailor Uranus…my baby…Hotaru must live…You're the only… the only one com…compatible… Hotaru must love," Sailor Pluto breathed.

Sailor Mars said, "Get her inside the shrine!"

"I can perform the procedure, but there's a chance the baby or Sailor Uranus could die," Sailor Mercury stated.

Sailor Uranus picked up Sailor Pluto's body. "I understand. Let's go, Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Mercury and Uranus de-transformed and ran into the shrine. Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Neptune de-transformed and stayed outside on the steps of the shrine, waiting for some word, any word.

All the sudden, Mamoru walked up. "Konnichi wa, Usa-ko!"

"Mamo-chan!!"

"Konnichi wa, Mamoru-san" were the words that ran through the crowd.

Mamoru, then, noticed that three people were missing from the group. "Where are Haruka-san, Ami-chan, and Setsuna-san?"

"Ami-chan is performing a delicate procedure on Haruka-san and Setsuna-san," Minako answered.

"What kind of procedure?"

"Ami-chan has to transfer the baby from Setsuna-san to Haruka-san," Rei replied.

"Why?"

"Because Puu stopped time and died." Chibi-Usa cried.

"Died?!" Mamoru's face went pale at Chibi-Usa's last word. "No! Setsuna-chan!!" Mamoru tried to run into the shrine, but Makoto held him back. "Let go, Makoto-chan! I have to see Setsuna-chan!"

"Mamo-chan, why are you referring to Setsuna-san as Setsuna-chan?" Usagi inquired.

Mamoru gasped, realizing his mistake. He sat down and told everything: how he cheated on Usagi with Setsuna and that that's his child that was being transferred to Haruka. After everything was explained, Ami came out with blood on her clothes. "It was successful. Haruka-san is resting." Ami sighed. 'I don't want to do that again.'

"Can we see her?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, but only a few at a time."

Michiru, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and Usagi went in first. Rei, Makoto, and Minako followed soon afterwards. The scene was the same for the two groups: Haruka with an over-sized belly lying on one bed, and a sheet covering the other bed. Everyone knew who was under the sheet. If anyone had dared to look underneath the sheet, they would have seen Setsuna wearing a bloody sailor fuku lying there, pale as death.

Everyone decided to tell Haruka about Mamoru's treachery later, but they told Ami about it that afternoon.

ABOUT ONE WEEK LATER

Haruka was up and about, but Michiru wouldn't let her do much. Everyone visited them everyday. When she was told about Mamoru, Haruka wanted to strangle him, but Michiru reminded her of the baby and that she should try to remain calm. Everyday was about the same. Until, that is, Haruka went into labor.

IN THE TOKYO HOSPITAL

Haruka was laid onto a rolling bed and given an epidermal (she asked for it). As she was rolled into the delivery room, Haruka called out, "Michiru! Don't leave me!"

Michiru snagged a passing nurse. "Can I go in with her?"

The nurse carefully looked at Michiru and said carefully, "Hai."

Without a back glance at the nurse, Michiru entered the delivery room.

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Mamoru had paced a three-inch rut into the floor, pausing every once in awhile when he heard Haruka scream. Her screams seemed almost inhuman.

After another hour, the screams of a newborn rang through the room. Mamoru jumped out of the now twelve-inch rut as the doctor came through the door. "Delivery was a success. Both mother and daughter are fine. You may go in and see them now."

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Chibi-Usa, and Mamoru waked into the recovery room. Haruka was lying on a hospital bed, holding a tiny baby girl. Michiru was sitting in a chair beside the bed, holding Haruka's hand.

"How are you feeling, Haruka-san?"

"I'm just tired, Ami-chan." When Mamoru drew close, Haruka grabbed the collar of his shirt and said, "There is only one reason I'm glad Setsuna stopped time. I'm glad she didn't have to go through the pain."

She let go of Mamoru's shirt, when the nurse came into the room. She checked the IV bag and wrote on her clipboard. "Miss, you need to rest some more. You should be able to leave tomorrow."

Haruka nodded. "Arigato."

THE NEXT DAY, IN THE OUTER SENSHI'S APARTMENT

""You take care of her. You know I'm no good at this," Haruka point out, referring to the infant nestled in her arms.

"How about we both take care of her?" Michiru compromised.

"Okay." Haruka nodded.

"But you're still the primary care giver," Michiru added.

Haruka only smiled as Michiru leaned forward and rested her forehead on her partner's forehead. They tilted their heads and kissed as only lovers could.


End file.
